Ultimates Volume 1 (Earth-5641)
Ultimates Volume 1 is a limited-series comic book that introduces Earth-5641's primary superhero team, the Ultimates. This comic book series spans for 4 issues, with one-shots occassionally thrown in at the end of the primary issue. The Heroes of the Ultimates Captain America The legendary hero of World War II, Captain America was last known to have taken down the Red Skull, preventing the Axis from winning the Second Great War. It was reported that the airship where the two legends fought, the Valkyrie crashed to the frozen waters of Arctic, where one of them ended up getting frozen for decades. Unluckily, the Hydra Butcher was the one who got frozen, and the Star-Spangled Man With the Plan ended up in another hellish place: Sanghelios. Clark was immediately branded hostile by the natives, the Sangheili, without Clark knowing what happened. For years, he has been hiding from the planet's "prime army", the Sword of Sanghelios. In the process, he has learned the culture and the nature of the Sangheili. Until he found out that they have been subjugating planets, integrating them to their empire, and Earth will be targeted decades later. With several rogue Sangheili backing him up, he unsuccessfully fought against the Sangheili, and was held captive until the events of this series happens. Initially, Cap used his classic World War II uniform. But when he's freed from captivity, he uses the one shown above. Wonder Woman The Greek Goddess of War, or, at least, war's tactical briliance, Athena effectively saved Gaia (Earth) from being destroyed by his brother, the infamous, brutal, God of War, Ares. After her display of heroism, Athena was granted the freedom of being able to roam around the human-populated realm. She has continued to be a hero for the people of Earth, although her appearance... did provoke some people and her presence brought controversy and doubt about whether "God" exists or no. Although more on a positive side, as God should have also existed if such pantheon of gods like the Olympians also exist. Recently, however, rumours of Ares escaping Tartarus and forming an alliance with a race outside the Ten Planes of Existence surfaced, prompting Athena to be more cautious. Turns out, it's right, and she must work with Earth's greatest heroes to defend Gaia from the new threat. Batman One of the most legendary vigilantes to ever exist, Thomas Wayne has been waging war on crime even before his family was assassinated. His methods were non-lethal once, but after his family's death, he doesn't even regret breaking the necks of lunatics. Years of enduring the horrors of Gotham City's criminal underworld, and the death of his family have hardened his mind, to the point that he sees criminals as unwanted anomalies on Earth. His intentions are good, but his violent methods have put him into certain conflicts with the authorities. Even GCPD branded him a terrorist. But when he saved Gotham City from one of his old enemies, the public view of him has changed. Although age has hampered down some of his skills, he's not obsolete. And in the modern age, as his age grows, he finally dons a suit of armor to help him fight crime. But when the call to save Earth reached him, his armor's upgraded by fellow "Ultimate", Iron Man. He might not be as experienced as the Captain himself, but he's sure as hell tough enough to snap an alien's neck. Green Lantern One of the most legendary Green Lanterns in existence, Sodam Yat is one of the few Lanterns that are recognized in power. And due to their legendary prowess, they are given the responsibility to guard multiple sectors. He was trained by the greatest Green Lantern in his era, Abin Sur. But when Abin Sur fell in the line of duty, Yat succeeds him, and ended up becoming-if not better-as good as him. The only Daxamite to has ever become a Green Lantern, Yat's service to the Guardians of the Universe has never been doubted. Even he himself has become the host of the Corps' entity, Ion, enhancing himself even more. Recently stationed at Sector-2814, Sodam has discovered a plot by a war-like alien race to integrate Earth into their rule. Knowing that the Sangheili will do the same to other worlds if not stopped, Sodam intervenes and becomes one of the most crucial members of the Ultimates, with all his might. He's even considered the strongest Ultimate, only second to the Goddess of War herself. The Flash Iron Man Issues *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comic Series Category:Comics